


First Door On The Right

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: To Your Beautiful [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Abortion, I labeled it as Yuuri Nikiforov bc they are married., Implied/Referenced Abortion, King Viktor Nikiforov, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Not Yuri And Otabek's., Peasant Otabek Altin, Prince Yuri Plisetsky, Queen Yuuri Nikiforov, Weddings, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: When Yuri turns eighteen, his brother Viktor, informs him that he has to find an Alpha suitor. Yuri is angry as he doesn't understand why he would have to get married, causing him to run into town. After a chance encounter, Yuri makes an unexpected acquaintance with a local.





	1. Royal Meet Savior.

When Yuri presented as an omega, he tried to understand what he'd done so wrong to deserve this. When he turned eighteen, he asked himself why the gods hated him. Marriage? No thank you, sir.

On the eve of Yuri's eighteenth birthday, Viktor, the now king, called him into his chambers. The young omega payed little attention to the other omega in the room who was silently knitting. He shook his head and looked back to his brother, a curious look dressing his pale face.

"Now, Yurio-" He ignored Yuri's remark about the nickname, "I believe it's time we've had the talk."

Yuri raised a finely arched brow and frowned. "Um, Viktor. I think it's too late for that. Dad already g-"

"Not that talk, silly goose!" Viktor smiled, not giving way to the floodgates he was about to unleash. "About you getting married!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You. Married. Discussion." 

Yuri scowled, becoming quickly annoyed. "Why do I have to get married? Y-You're the King! I'm just the prince! Y'know, the one who just sits in the library and reads! The one who helps out in the kitchen when somebody fucks up the pirozhki!"

"Language!" Yuuri yelped, as though the cutlet bowl didn't swear. 

"Yurio, I understand what you're fee-"

"Don't say you understand what I'm feeling! You don't! You're not the omega prince who's brother is trying to sell him off to another kingdom to sit still and look pretty! I swear, you're just like dad! Mom would never have made me get married! You guys just wanna trade me away so I can bare children for some Alpha I don't know! Not everyone can have what you two do!"

And Yuri ran. When the guards tried to ask where he was going, they stopped short after seeing the tears streaking his face. He was angry. Even though his father was dead, his wishes were still being ignored. His father was still pushing him into doing things he didn't want to. He was still treating him like he was nothing. Treating him like a pawn in a game that he was no longer playing.

All Yuri wanted was to be normal. He didn't want to be a prince. He wanted to be free to go wherever he wanted. He wanted to travel, but not under the guard of castle soldiers. He wanted a smooth flow of life. He didn't want to have to take lessons from his brothers wife on how to be the perfect queen. He wanted to forget etiquette. Forget his responsibilities as prince. But those days would never come.

Some may consider him selfish over the fact that he hated being a prince. That he had people took care of him, hand and foot. However... he didn't. Well. He might now but not really. He had someone who picked out his clothes, but got dressed himself. He had someone who went to the vendor, but he made his own food. He preferred it that way. He preferred having some control in his stressful life.

He didn't get it. His brother loved him. Protected him. Wanted what was best for him. However Yuri was sure this wasn't what was best for him. He j- 

"Oof!" Yuri was cut off when he ran into someone. He was about to apologize and walk away when a hand caught his wrist.

"Oh? What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here at night? All alone and in yout nightwear as well... hmm. Well groome- Ohoho! Gentleman, call this our lucky day because he's a royal! You must be the prince! Ooh, bet we could get a preety penny for you!" The man cackled, the men behind him doing the same. However, someone else joined the scene.

"Excuse me, your highness. Are you alright? Shall I escort you back to the palace?" It was an understatement to say that the prince was confused as he turned to look behind him. "Your highness, it is I, your valet." The man nudged him lightly, his eyes saying to play along.

"O-Oh! Yes, I was wondering where you had gone!"

"Yes, my lord. Oh my, you might catch a cold in that thin material. I told you we should have dressed you in your coat before heading out."

"Yes, yes! My bad! Excuse me, gentlemen! We must be going!" He slowly turned around and started walking, making sure the man who saved him was still behind him. After they were out of earshot, he sighed. "Thank you, kind sir. However shall I repay you?"

"Oh. No need. I am simply one of the country's people, doing as they might to keep the beloved prince safe." Yuri felt himself flush and he lowered his lids.

"W-Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you kind coming to the palace with me? There is somebody I'd like you to met. Ah, also, what is your name?"

"My name is Otabek. Otabek Altin, your highness." 

"Oh, please. Call me Yuri."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, your highness. It would be rude and improper."

"Oh, alright. But... come with me?"

"I don't see why not."

And the two walked back to the palace, Yuri's night cloth swaying with the movement of his legs and he couldn't help but shiver at the cold February, day away from March, air.

"Would it be... rude to offer my jacket?"

"Oh! No, you don't have to do that!"

"Perhaps not, but I'd like to." Yuri blushed and nodded, allowing the Alpha to slip the jacket over his skinny arms.

"I'm sorry that I must look so improper..." At Otabek's confused sound, Yuri continues. "Well, I would typically look more regal, sophisticated, graceful... Hell, I bet if my fatger were still alive, he'd scold me for even walking around in my pajamas, saying that I was showing to much skin for an omega royal. Oh. I swore, didn't I? Sorry."

"Ah, no... it's alright..."

"I'm guessing that I'm not exactly what you thought, hmm?"

"Not quite..." Yuri frowned at that, but the man continued. "Forgive me if this seems rude, but you are much better than I thought you'd be. You speak your mind... it's pretty great."

"T-Thank you..." Yuri felt a flush on his face as he smiled slightly, his heart racing a bit.

"Who had you wanted me to meet?"

"My brother, Viktor. I mean, the King."


	2. It Warms My Heart.

"Ah! Yurio! I was so worried about you! What if something bad had happened to you!?" Viktor wrapped his arms around his younger brother before catching the scent. "Yuri... who's jacket is this?"

"Well, if you'd get the fuck off of me, I'd tell you. And Yuuri, please don't jump my shit about swearing. You do it too." Yuuri scowled and sat down. Wonder who pissed in his cereal. "Anway. Viktor, this is the man who saved me from a grouo of thugs. His name is Otabek Altin."

"You... saved him?" Yuri nodded, a slight smile crossing over his lips. "What can we do to repay you? You saved my baby brother."

"Ew, don't call me that..." Yuri had a look of disgust, despite not actually minding the nickname. Viktor slung an arm around Yuri and his wife, smilsing brightly.

"I know! You should work here as Yuri's personal guard or valet!" Yuri looked shocked but not as shocked as Otabek.

"I-I couldn't possibly!"

"Really, don't worry about it! He doesn't have one and it wouldn't be a problem! Really! It's the least we could do!" Yuri was about to protest when he saw the Alpha smile slightly and nod. "Really!? You will!? I hope my brother doesn't scare you off with how rude he is!"

"Oi! Shut up, Viktor!"

"Ah! We have news, Yurio!"

"What is it?"

"My little Yuuri is pregnant!" Yuri's eyes went wide and he didn't know wether to groan or smile. He went with the second option. He walked over to the glowing omega and gave him a 'hug'. "Aww! It warms my heart to see my wife and brother hugging!"

Yuri heard a small chuckle and he turned around, surprised to see that it was Otabek. The sound was light and airy, contrasting to his usual expression and silence. Yuri smiled lightly and Viktor raised a brow when he saw that the smile was directed at the Alpha. He didn't think his brother could possibly have a... crush? No. Not Yuri. He wanted to be single. Travel. There's no way.

He shook his head and smiled at the two. "Well, Yurio! Why don't you lead him to his room?"

"Alright, which one?"

"The first door on the right."

Yuri nodded, motioning for the Alpha to follow and leading him to his room. After a bit of walking, they got to the large, wooden door. "Well, Otabek, you'll be staying here."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please, I insist that you call me Yuri."

"I-I... I wonder... do you have a nickname?"

"Well, my brother calls me Yurio because his wife's name is also Yuuri but my grandfather used to call me Yuratchka."

"Yuratchka? I'll call you Yura then." Yuri smiled, seeming to be pleased with this revelation.

"Well, since you have a nickname for me, I will call you Beka." The Alpha smiled, placing a hand on the handle and chuckling. Yuri blushed then, handing the jacket back to the Alpha and walking a few steps to his own door, opening it before turning back. "Thank you for today, Beka. Goodnight."

"Goodnight... Yura."

That night, Yuri couldn't stop smiling as he feel asleep, the pleasent scent of the earth surrounding his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Viktor gave Otabek a room on the main floor rather than in the servants hall because he basically just saved Yuri's ass from being sold as an 'exotic good'.


	3. A Better Chance.

Days had passed and Yuri and Otabek had finally fallen into a routine. Otabek would get up, get a cup of tea from the kitchens ready, bring it up to him and wake Yuri up. He would sit with the now eighteen year old until he became coherent enough to speak correctly. Otabek would then pull out his clothes for the day and help the blushing prince get dressed, occasionally helping the younger man to put his hair back so it wouldn't be in his face.

Then after breakfast, the two would head to the library where Yuri would then have his lessons with Yuuri, Yakov, and as Yuri calls her, 'the old hag'. After lessons, they would have lunch and go for a walk in the courtyard before having audience with Viktor and Yuuri. Then after the prince got over his headache, they would travel back to the library in lieu of finding books for Yuri's late night reading. After that was dinner and then finally, Yuri woul soak in a bath, drawn by the gentleman, Otabek Altin. Then after all was said and done, Yuri would get ready for bed.

However, after about a week, the routine was broken. That morning as Otabek rounded the hall to head into Yuri's bedroom with the tea, he saw a small boy with a bright red streak in his hair standing guard in front of the door. He had planned on just going behind the boy but the tiny man growled, shocking Otabek.

"Excuse me, but you can't entire our young prince's room today." He said, voice kind despite his growling a second ago. "He went into heat last night and I have been ordered to gaurd the door, not letting anyone in. If you'd like me to take him his tea, I can tell him you brought it."

"Ah, alright. Thank you, anyway." Otabek handed off the tray, watching the young boy walk into the room. He chuckled when he heard a whining Yuri screech out a, 'Stay the fuck out, chicken nugget!'

As he walked through the halls alone that day, he passed the library and stopped. He vaguely wondered if Yuri would want to read anything while his heat was calmed. And so, he walked in, surprised to see the queen standing there, flipping between the pages of an old book, reading allowed with a hand stroking his slightly rounded stomach.

"Ah, hello, Otabek. How is your day going?"

"Ah, your majesty. I suppose it's rather boring compared to spending the day with Yur- Prince Yuri."

"Oh, please. I know that you have nicknames for each other. Don't mind me, just be careful in front of my husband and others. Also, you can call me Yuuri. Though I was raised in a castle, I don't really like all of the formalities."

"You... you and Yura are quite alike aren't you?"

"I suppose so. We did grow up together. Ah, he was so cute, his chubby cheeks and shy mannerisms..." Yuuri stroked his stomach fondly, using his other hand to push up his reading glasses. "He was a sweet boy but after... ah. Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sure he'll tell you someday."

"Oh... ok." Otabek found the break in conversation worrying but he didn't pay to much mind to it.

"I do hope that Yurio will be ready by next week..." He mumbled to himself, a sour look on his face.

"For what, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah. Since Yurio turned eighteen he has to find a husband soon. Viktor and I want to avoid because Yurio isn't the type to get married without love. However... I think that is Viktor and I's fault. You see, the two of us were promised to each other when we were teenagers, though we'd been acquaintances since childhood. We gradually fell in love while we grew together and now... Yuri has a strong view on what marriage should entail. You know. Love and affection. Struggles that you must work out together. The night he found out was the night he met you. He'd run away, poor boy. He just wants a normal life..."

"That's... sad..." Otabek ignored the churning in his stomach at the thought of Yuri marrying someone getting married. Was his breakfast bad? No. Not possible.

"Indeed. Viktor had been avoiding telling him for a long time. Since he took the throne, actually."

"But... that was years ago..."

"Yes, Viktor didn't want Yurio to have to worry about it. He was only fifteen when Viktor took the throne... but now... Viktor almost wishes he had. All Viktor wants is for Yurio to be happy, but sadly, our dear Yurio can't understand that and simply thinks that Viktor is trying to marry him off for stability of our country."

"So... Yurio has to marry someone royal...?"

"That's what the advisors would prefer but... Viktor doesn't care who as long as Yurio is happy with his life. That's what we want for Yurio... it's also what we want for our children."

"I see..."

"Well, the suitors will be arriving next week and so I suggest you ask Minako how to tie a corset."

"Huh? Why?" Yuuri smiled in a teasing manner and winked.

"Well, you'll have to get Yurio into one. He has to wear dresses to the court meetings and dinners." Otabek would forever deny the way his heart clenched at the thought of Yuri in a dress, because it was honestly adorable. "Anyway, I'm curious. What are you doing in the library on your day off?"

"Ah. I was going to see if I could convince 'Chicken Nugget' to give him some books to read when he wasn't... y'know." Yuuri smiled at that, finding it cute that Otabek would try to make sure Yuri had his dignity while his mind was clouded with heat and his body begging to be filled.

Speaking of the little pirozhki, Otabek tried hard not to imagine what exactly what he was doing. He didn't want to think of Yuri like that. Maybe. Well, he didn't. But he did. Ah, it was complicated. He liked Yuri. A lot. However, he didn't want to think of Yuri like that. Yuri was strong and independent, more than just an omega and his heat. He deserved more than someone who can only concentrate on their heat and not the heart behind it.

Otabek hated that. However, he'd never had the desire to think about anyone he'd seen in heat. So he hadn't. But... with Yuri... he did. He wanted to call Yuri his and protect him. The Alpha honestly didn't get it. They'd only known each other a little more than a week and he was starting to feel a bit more than friendship toward the adorable blonde. He hadn't meant to, however, the fiesty young prince had captured his attention with his ramblings and theories on Romeo and Juliet and other books from Eastern Europe. 

He'd fallen for the bright green eyes that sparkled at a funny joke or an interesting part in his book. He'd fallen for the cute way his nose crinkles when he scowls. He'd fallen for the soft blonde hair that fell down his back and spread gently across the pillows when he would lay down. For the his bright smiles and that precious laugh. But... now he knows that he'll never be able to have Yuri. No matter what.

"And Otabek?" He made a sound of wonder and Yuuri continued. "I see the way you look at Yurio. If you ask me, you have a better chance than anyone else in catching the tigers heart."

And Otabek stood there, shocked as the older man smiled and walked out of the room.


	4. The Fairy in White.

Yuri's heat had past just as quickly as it came and today was the day the first court meeting would be held. Someking from a colony controlled by France. His name was Jean-Jacque Leroy, J.j., for short. From what Yuri had heard, the man was obnoxious, filled with greed for himself. He was such a narcissist that he actually changed the national anthem to a song about himself. He had a headache already, knowing it would get worse throughout the day. He prayed for his small amount of time alone with Otabek, thanking the moments of small conversation and understanding. However... that wasn't the case today.

Otabek had walked into the room, a dress of pure white and a cream colored corset to bound down his small amount of muscle intk his curves. Otabek hated to do it, knowing the lasting affects of possible organ damage and possibly broken ribs. He set the dress on the bed silently, giving Yuri a sad smile, telling the young man that there was a chance that their arrangement might come to an end soon.

Yuri reluctantly stepped from his soft sheets, his night gown touching the floor and his long blond hair falling down his back in a cascade of light gold. He stood by the post of the bed, quickly taking off his night clothes and laying them gently on the bed so the maid go grab them for washing. He stood in a pair of knickers, his pale chest covered by a thin, sleeveless tunic. Yuri finally turned his back to Otabek, knowing what was to come next. 

Yuri had worn a corset before, though it hadn't been formal so it wasn't tightened nuch. This though... this timex the corset would be tightened in a fashion that made him have to take a minute to catch his breath and made it harder to talk. But that was the point wasn't it? He would most likely not be involved in the terms of his marriage. These court meetings were simply a formality to make it seem as though he had a choice. In the end, his brother got the final say and for once... Yuri didn't exactly trust it.

He knew his brother loved him but... he wanted the love Viktor and Yuuri shared. He wanted the soft touches and smiles that followed. The two were always in contact and never really left each others sides. They had grown up together, having time to fall in love and Yuri had to be married before he turned nineteen. That gave him less than a full hear to fall head over heels in love with someone. Well... was that impossible? Was it impossible to fall in love with someone immediately? Viktor said he had with Yuuri but... was it really true? Or was a momentary feeling of affection that progressed into something stronger?

"Yura? Are you ready for the corset?" Yuri nodded careful to start taking in deeper breaths. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

"Well, it's my duty isn't it? Look elegant and then watch slowly as my figure gives out and whoever I'm forced to marry gets bored of the same oldnthing and gets a concubine? Hmm. Sounds like somebody else I once knew." Yuri scowled, his expression becoming dark and Otabek couldn't help but think he tripped a wire. "Beka... I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. I don't... want to get married because it's an obligation... y'know?"

"I know. Believe me. I wouldn't want to marry someone I didn't love." He spoke honestly. And for some reason, Yuri stomach stirred. He just blamed it on nerves and blocked it out as Otabek started to lace the corset. It was constricting and Yuri was having trouble breathing.

When Otabek got to his waist, Yuri threw his head back, letting out a groan and squinting his eyes shut, causing him not to see his friends awkward face. He looked to the ceiling, finding it harder and harder to breathe and at this point he couldn't tell if it was from the corset or from his nerves.

When Otabek finished, he tied the laces into a small bow, preparing the dress for Yuri to put on. He helped Yuri into the petticoat, helping get the rest on afterword. Otabek couldn't help but notice how beautiful Yuri looked in the white gown. It reminded him somehow of a fairy, his green eyes and soft hair adding to the affect. 

After Yuri finally got used to breathing, he sat at his powder station. Otabek walked over, grabbing a comb and carefully going through the tangles. It was well known to Otabek that Yuri was extremely tender headed so he tried to be careful. He carefully started with the hair right above Yuri's ears, sectioning it off before breading the pieces and using a white ribbon to connect the two in the back. He went back through with the comb, making sure all of the tangles were out.

"Beka, how are you so good at doing hair?"

"Ah, I have a younger sister. Her name is Gavkhar. She was always trying to impress the other kids with her beauty." Otabek chuckled and looked into Yuri's green eyes. 

"Did she? Y'know, impress the others with her beauty?"

"Well, I suppose I am biased."

"Hah, well, if she's anything like you, she must be quite attractive." After Yuri realized what he said and looked away, a blush painting his cheeks and jt definitely couldn't be blamed on makeup this time.

"Ah... I believe it's time for the meeting, yes?" Yuri nodded, a solemn look on his face. "I'll be waiting. Maybe we can go to the library later?"

"Deal."


	5. Eyes Of Green That Stream With Tears.

As Yuri walked into the court, his dress tickling his ankles, he heard faint talking. The sound of two kings talking. The sound of two kings making a business transaction. Is that all he was? A trade? Yuri would go along with the meetings but he wouldn't be happy about it. If he had the option, he'd run away, travel with Otabek, may- Wait. Travel with Otabek? Why did Otabek flow so naturally? 

When Yuri heard his name, he pushed the thoughts aside for later, fully walking into the room and giving a small nod to the young king. He had a smug look on his face as Yuri sat down, attempting to not look like he was dying. Yuuri had given the younger a sympathetic look and grabbed the others hand with his own, a silent comfort. And Yuri didn't shake him off.

"Viktor, old friend. Tell me... do you think I'm a fool?"

"I beg your pardon?" The accented man spoke, his smile faltering a bit.

"Look, Vik. Can I call you Vik?" Viktor said no. "Well, Vik, I think you are trying to sell me something that's not even worth it."

"I'm sorry?"

"The omega isn't that attractive. Has slender curves. Hell! He isn't even pureblooded! The child is illegitimate! I think we both know that I only accept the best and he simply isn't it!" And at that, Yuri's heart dropped. 

Not because he wanted to marry the man and had been rejected. No. He had to bring his mother into this. Yuri felt his heart shattering and he was sure he was emitting a heavy sent of anger and sadness. Viktor, surely, smelled this and he was quick to defend.

"I assure you, my brother is nothing less th-"

"His mother was just some poor strumpet that your father knocked up! Honestly, the only thing it seems he would be good at was the intimate type!" 

With a tearful voice, Yuri spoke. "M-May I be e-excused?"

Yuuri gave him a sad look, Viktor only nodding even though the young omega was already out of his seat, running. Yuri didn't know exactly where he was going but his feet seemed to. He ripped the ribbon from his hair, letting the braids fall and trail behind him, surely coming undone as they bounced against his back.

He was running, sobs ripping from pink lips and tears falling from green eyes. His feet hit the floor hard as he abandoned the shoes Minako had picked for him, sure to blister his feet and slow him down otherwise. And then he saw it as he burst through the library doors. He saw what he was looking for. Otabek.

The Alpha barely got a second to prepare himself whenever the prince crashed into him hard. He fell to the ground, arms wrapped tightly around the younger boy. It was then that he caught the scent and the tears.

"Yura, what happened?"

"H-He...!" Yuri was sobbing, tears soaking the fabric of his dress, his hair getting matted to his cheeks. However... he was still beautiful. The way his nostrils flared slightly and they way the large green eyes looked as they tried to dispel the tears.

And ever so slowly... the story was spilled.

 

Yuri was seven when it happened. He was happy, smiling, reading books in the library with his mother when it all went wrong. A guard had come into the room, asking to borrow the beautiful blonde named Ykterina. So she left, pressing a kiss to her sons cheek and telling him to read ahead. But... the next thing he knew, he was standing there. His mother being pushed down, her head on the chopping block. He remembers he was forced to watch as the guillotine came down, decapitation causing his mother's death, the green eyes still open, looking right at Yuri.

He hadn't understood until Viktor's mother had tried. Tried to hurt Yuri. Make sure that Yuri had no chance of ever becoming a successor. He remembers when she had yelled about the kind woman being a harlot and a gold digger. Screaming that the women had tried to steal the King away from her when the affair began.

She had taken all of her frustrations out on Yuri, screaming and yelling to the point where she turned red in the face. To the point where she had a heart attack. No one blamed him for the death. Except for his father. And thus began years of cruelty to the youngest son. He felt as though he'd never been good enough, never would be. And at night... he would see those green eyes looking at him, peering into his soul and reading him like a book. 

And he would wait. Wait for the angelic voice to speak and tell him it would be ok. But it would never came. She was gone now. She was dead.

 

Otabek waited with baited breath for the young man to stop sniffling. The story had damn near brought him to tears himself but he really had to take care of Yuri, no matter how sad. However, it seems that the boy had tired himself out because Otabek heard quiet snores and he smiled, happy that the young man could finally get some rest.

He carefully stood up, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. In this moment, Yuri looked so small and fragile. His ivory skin was tear stained as his small lips made a small 'o' shape, soft sounds of sleep escaping past the soft pillows. Yuri really was beautiful, huh? When he was smiling, crying, sleeping... in his arms. Yuri truly was the epitome of beauty standards and from what he'd heard, he looked just like his mother, minus the dimples on the cheeks.

Otabek felt his heart clench at the thought, saddened by the fact that the last time Yuri had seen her was... then. It must have been heartbreaking... no. Worse. It must have been the worst thing to experience. Watching your mother get beheaded due to some jealousy. He felt Yuri move as he carefully undressed him and unlace the corset, listening carefully as Yuri's breathing evened back out. He slipped the nightgown back over his head. He tucked the boy in, completely undoing the earlier braids and wiping off the tears.

And as he walked back into the hallway, he saw someone he didn't expect.

King Viktor.


	6. That Insolent Fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. Also, just so you guys know, I love J.J., he just fit in during this time.

"Otabek. May I have a moment of your time?" The silver haired Alpha requested, a small frown on his face.

"Of course, your majesty." Otabek bowed lightly, pulling Yuri's door shut behind him. Viktor lead him to his study, smiling at staff when they came into view.

"I'm... afraid I must ask what your intentions are with Yurio."

"I beg your pardon?" Otabek's eyes widened a bit, startled by the simple yet heavy question.

"Otabek. I'm not daft. Besides, my wife has told me that he thinks my brother has taken a shining to you."

"Well, sir, I..." Otabek trailed off.

"I want you to listen to me closely, da? If you can't openly claim it for yourself, you can't be sad when someone else does. I'm sure you know what happened considering you were leaving Yurio's room, smelling like his tears but... he needs someone. Someone to keep him grounded and steady. I'm afraid that he will not agree easily. So... if you do believe that you can please my brother, court him. He ran for you whenever he left the dining hall, didn't he?"

"Well, yes..."

"So, Otabek, let me ask yoh one more thing. Do you truly care about my brother."

"Yes." He spoke clearly, not missing a beat. He did care about the younger male. He was kind, funny and he only deserves the best.

"Well! If Yurio so chooses, I'm sure you'll be a great brother in law! Now, will you please, make sure that that insolent fool 'J.J.' stays away from my brother? That was horrible what he said earlier. He has no tactx that man... I swear, he'll probably be married within the month!" Otabek laughed at this and bid the kind farwell, intent on picking out some books for Yuri to read upon his waking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on Christmas Break! ©-©


	7. Falling Apart In The Best Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's best to read this while listening to I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules.

Two months had passed and plans for Yuri to get married had come to a stop for reasons unknown to the omega prince. It was odd that ever since that day, not one person had mentioned it. Not even pork cutlet bowl. And yet, Yuri couldn't help but scowl right now.

He'd been dragged to that pricks wedding. Apparently, JJ had found the 'perfect fit'. And because of image values, Viktor and Yuuri had forced the younger male into a carriage and made him give well wishes to that guy. The only thing that made it any more bearable was Otabek's presence.

The man had gone with them as he was Yuri's personal attendant, though he was also seen as a guest at the wedding in order to keep Yuri calm. If anyone asked, he was a court official in their kingdom and that he was taken to avoid unwanted courters who would then attempt to research him. Or worse. Come and see him at the palace.

Yuri had started to get a little annoyed after a gaggle of omega's had asked Yuri what he was like and if he was available. He didn't know why it annoyed him but he could fell a twinge in his heart whenever he said that Otabek was taken. But that's the thing. Otabek wasn't taken. He was extremely single and Yuri didn't exactly understand that either. The man was extremely attractive, that was a given. He was kind too and so Yuri doesn't allow himself tonget his hopes up as the other man will probably be taken before too long.

He doesn't want to think of that. He doesn't want to think of what would happen if he found someone. He'd probably leave the palace and get married.... and have... children... and be in love... with someone who wasn't Yuri.

Yuri wasn't aware when the small pinch in his heart had turned into dull throbbing whenever he saw the man with someone else. Hell, he wasn't even aware of when he started to feel more than friendship for the Alpha. It was frustrating. Even if he wanted to, Viktor probably wouldn't allow the two to bond and get married. And Yuri understood very well that it was probably ridiculous to be thinking of those things after only knowing eachother upwards of three months.

But after the seventh girl had asked Otabek to dance, he lost it. He stood up, throwing his napkin onto the table and running into the hallway, anger boiling in his veins. He knew that he didn't have the right to get jealous over Otabek. Otabek wasn't his. And he should be happy that his friend had so many people interested in him. But... he couldn't. Because he was interested in Otabek.

Yuri wasn't sure when Yuuri had joined him on the balcony but he sank into the touch against his back. He slowly slid to the floor, his dress pooling below his feet and offering a soft cushion below him. He started to cry softly then. It wasn't sobbing or anything of the sort, just silent and pitiful tears that showed up against his light green dress. Yuuri started stroking Yuri's head much like he would with his ratger prominent baby bump. 

Yuuri had been like a mother to Yuri in their years of knowing each other. He was there when Yuri's mother was executed. There throughout the years of abuse he got from his father. He was there to make sure Yuri didn't get touch starved. He was just there. 

"Yurio... what's wrong?"

"I-I'm..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words, knowing it'd make it way too real.

"Honey, you know you can talk to me. It's alright. I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone, alright? Just talk to me."

"Yuuri... I'm falling apart..." The words came out as a whisper, sounding pathetic even to Yuri himself. "I don't know what to do with these... feelings... they're ripping me to pieces..."

"Oh, honey..." And without even saying it Yuuri knew exactly what Yuri was talking about, the suffocating feelings taking place in his heart and exactly who for. "We are... talking about Otabek, yes?"

Yuri couldn't bring himself to speak, afraid that his voice would crack and so he nodded, pursing his lips and looking down at his small hands. Yuuri then looked around for a chair, pulling it up next to Yuri and taking a seat, allowing Yuri to lean his head against his knees, his tears staining the olders dress as well.

"Hey, shh... it's alright..." Yuuri spoke wkth confidence, though he knew that it wasn't alright. Not for Yuri. He knew how the younger was feeling. He'd been the same way when he thought that Viktor didn't return his affections. Who comforted him then? Yuri. The young boy had said something like, 'My big brother would be stupid not to be in love with you, Yuuri. Besides, you're really pretty so I'm sure he does.'

"N-No, it's not... I'm pathetic... I'm a prince who's in love with their valet! Besides... even if he felt the same, Viktor probably wouldn't allow it..."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"B-Because! Viktor just wants me to get married to some pompous king and bare their children!"

"Oh, Yurio... your brother just wants you to be happy, I promise. It doesn't matter to him if you marry a king or a rubbish pile. He just wants you to be happy... besides, he already told Otabek that if he wanted to court you, he'd stop pushing for marriage."

"W-What?"

"Yurio, I'm almost a hundred percent sure that Otabek feels the same way. Why else would Viktor have stopped setting up suitor meetings?" 

Yuri hadn't thought of that but... it almost seemed possible.

"Yura?" A new voice joined the scene. Otabek's earthybscent wafted into Yuri's nose and he broke down a little bit more, the sniffles becoming heard. Yuuri smiled at the Alpha and stood carefully and whispered something to him, taking his leave from the scene. "Yura... what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be crying on the balcony at a wedding."

"I just... needed some air."

"Forgive my language but please cut the bullshit." Yuri's eyes widened comically and he finally turned to look at Otabek, a stunning vision in his green attire and blue attire. "I know that something is bothering you."

"I don't want you to leave..."

"Why would I leave?"

"Because you might find someone..."

"Yuri... I already found someone." Yuri's stomach lurched at that and he almost choked.

"O-Oh, congratulations... I wish you two luck."

"I wish that too. Too bad that they're crying right now, otherwise I might confess."

"W-What?"

"Yuri. I would like to ask for your permission to court you."

"A-Are you serious...?"

"I'm always serious when it comes to you." Yuri smiled a little bit at that and he nodded, deciding.

"I-I think I'd like that, Otabek..."

That night, Yuri felt a heavy weight lift off of his heart as Otabek pulled him off of the floor and into a hug. It felt right, their bodies practically made for each other as Yuri buried himself into the older man's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you for the likes, comments, and the rather large amount of subscriptions, especially after only after three days! (105! Jesus!) You guys are so nice and I'd like to thank you and wish you a Happy Christmas!


	8. Less Than Innocent.

Yuri Plisetsky was walking on air. How could he not be? He had anything he could want. He had a loving brother and brother-in-law, a soon to be born niece or nephew and a wonderful Alpha courting him. 

He would admit that it was awkward to have Otabek help him get ready for the day when he now knew of the older males intention of partnership. It had led to many awkward mornings of blushing and flustered moments. However, Yuri was happy. When Otabek touched him, it was like a shock of lightning. He was comfortable with the man and he loved the soft touches that would come upon him in the mornings and the afternoon.

Yuuri and Viktor had turned to giving the two sentimental looks, speaking of how it reminded them of themselves when they were courting. It was embarrassing to know that his brother knew all of the small details that played on between them, though he stopped caring whenever Otabek came into view. He'd run up to him and the two would spend countless hours reading and smiling at each other in the library.

It was easy and it felt right. For once in his life, Yuri felt steady, immovable. He dreamed of spending his life with the handsome man. He was kind and funny when he wanted to be. He was every omega's wet dream, especially for Yuri. Because Yuri knew things about Otabek the others didn't. He knew what it was like to be wrapped up in his arms. Knew what his lips felt like against his pale cheek. Knew the palm of his hand like his own from the hours the two would spend holding hands. 

And so, Yuri didn't have trouble with his wild imagination. One might think that the dreams were something dirty and naughty, however, they would be disappointed to know that they were completely vanilla. They were sweet and passionate and enough to make Yuri sob with want. Not that he'd try anything with Otabek for a long while, he could still dream about those strong arms and those... thighs... and the smooth column of his neck...

Ok. So maybe Yuri was less than innocent but it wasn't like he would act on these things. Besides, the only people who knew were Yuuri, due to interrogation after he caught Yuri eyeing him like a pirozhki, and the maids, because they had to clean the sheets. That part was more than embarrassing. And even though he was eighteen, he still hadn't gotten over his awkward wet dream faze where things would actually become very, very wet.

And today happened to be one of those days. So as Otabek came into Yuri's room to wake him up, he was met with a powerful scent and he staggered a bit, surprised by the sudden scent of arousal. It wasn't the scent of an omega in heat, obviously. However, the scent was strong and sugary and was starting to confuse and arouse the Alpha as well, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. 

He carefully walked over to the bed, staring down at the slightly moving bundle of blankets. He heard some small gasps and he stopped in his tracks. So... Yuri was awake. And dealing with the problem. Oh God. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard a throaty moan that sounded suspiciously like his name. After a few more moments, a similar sound came that was slightly louder and most definitely his name.

Oh. Oh God. Oh my fucking God. Yuri was masturbating while thinking about Otabek. Otabek's face flushed in an uncharacteristic fashion as he stumbled backwards, attempting to leave the room. However, he tripped over a pile of books and fell, the sound shaking Yuri from his haze and pile of blankets. He quietly popped his head out and his eyes widened, another blush taking place on his disheveled looking form.

His hair was toussled and his eyes were glazed over a little bit, shining with arousal and now tears of embarrassment. Otabek stood shakily and walked closer to the bed, careful not to breathe in from his nose. Yuri's eyes fluttered a few times, trying to make sure if this was actually happening. And yes. It was.

Otabek sat on the edge of Yuri's bed, smiling a little when he saw the other squeak and dive back under the covers. 

"Yura." He said carefully, not wanting to freak him out anymore. When he didn't answer, he carefully grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back a little bit. "Hey, it's ok."

"N-No, it's not! This is really embarrassing!" Now Yuri's eyes were peeking out of the blanket and Otabek could see a faint blush painting the pale cheeks.

"Really, Yuri, it's alright. I promise you that it's alright." Yuri loosened his grip on the blanket slightly and let Otabek pull it down. He smiled at Yuri, whose face only got more red. "It's alright, Yura."

"B-But... doesn't it bother you? We've only been officially a couple for a month and we've only been courting for three before that..."

"Why would it bother me?"

"Because... we haven't... kissed yet..." And in this moment, Otabek couldn't find Yuri any cuter.

"Yura..." He smiled brightly. "I'm not bothered by it."

"R-Really?"

"Really. Now... if you want, we can kiss. I mean, maybe that'll help." He teased.

"O-Otabek! That's embarrassing!"

"I was only teasing, my love."

"B-Beka! Stop!" Yuri was laughing now, the scent of unease was gone as Otabek pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to the omega's cheek. 

"Yuri... can I kiss you?" Yuri nodded shyly and he whimpered upon feeling a pair of warm lips against his own. The kiss was soft, not too much considering it was his first kiss. Ever. "I adore you, Yura."

"Likewise, Beka."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest... this chapter was just self-indulgence. So.


	9. Sounds Perfect, Really.

It was a cold Tuesday morning and the air had a certain nip to it, one that couldn't be mistaken. Viktor heard it first, the sound of shallow breathing and low whimpers as the bed creaked under the moving body beside him. He turned, facing his mate with a curious expression.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?"

"V-Viktor... I think the baby is coming..." He let out a pained groan and Viktor jumkped out of bed, running towards his brothers room.

"Yurio! I need you!" He opened the door to see Yuri laying in bed, Otabek in the same bed. The two were cuddling innocently and Viktor almost felt bad about waking them up. Almost being the operative word. "Yurio! Yuuri went into labor!"

That woke them up. "What!?"

"Yes, I need you to run down to the kitchen and dampen some towels! Otabek, will you go to the servants hall and have Mila send Minami to the midwives place!?" Otabek nodded and everyone was set into motion.

Within the hour, Minami returned with a beta woman in toe, named Sala. Viktor and the woman disappeared back into the room, leaving Yuri and Otabek to wait. Yuri was bouncing his foot slightly as he stood, anxiously waiting. Otabek noticed a d motioned him over to where he was sitting. After a bit of coaxing, Yuri climbed into Otabek's lap, burying his face into the Alpha's chest.

They don't know how long they were waiting. Don't know how many pained screams they heard. But they do know the feeling of relief when they heard a strong wail. They then waited for Viktor to come and get them. And when he did... it was so amazing. He had a silly expression on his face, a smile but not as wide as usual.

They went into the room and saw Yuuri, laying in the bed with a small bundle, cooing gently at the now quiet child. The older omega noticed them and he held out a hand for Yuri, who carefully climbed onto the bed and sat, looking at the child. They had a black tuft of hair and bright blue eyes.

"It's a-"

"It's a boy..." Yuuri finished, his mouth curling up again and silently offering the baby to Yuri to hold. He carefully took the baby and cradled him in his arms, a warm smile crossing his face too.

"Hello, baby... it's your Aunt Yuri. You're so pretty, just like your mama! Mmhmm, I see that smile!" Yuri chuckled softly at the newborns expressions. He was precious. "Ah, Yuuri, what's his name?"

"His name is Ivan. We thought it fit."

"It's perfect..." Yuri's heart clenched and he smiled, looking up at Otabek. The Alpha was staring right back, his dark ehes shining as he looked at his partner and his nephew. Yuri lolked adorable like this.

"Yuri, I'm sorry we woke you... did you and Otabek want to go back to sleep?"

"Not particularly. However, I think that we should leave you three to bond, yes?" Yuri spoke, handing the baby back to his mother and pressing a small kiss to Yuuri and Ivan's cheeks. "Goodnight, Yuuri and Ivan. Goodnight, brother."

The two made their way out of the room, returning back to Yuri's own. Upon reaching the door, Yuri looked at him, a blush painting his cheeks. 

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

The two found themselves in bed, Yuri placed against Otabek's chest and he smiled. 

"Hey, Yura?"

"Hmm?"

"You looked really cute like that."

"Like what?"

"With the baby. You looked almost like a mother." Yuri blushed and he continued. "I think you'd be a great one."

"W-Well, we'll find out someday, won't we?"

"What?"

"I don't know about you but I am in this for the long run. Therefore, I expect to have children."

"I am."

"Plus, I know for a fact our babies will be cuter than theirs. No matter how adorable Ivan is." 

Otabek laughed and kissed Yuri's cheek, pulling him in closer. That night, Otabek thought of how he would love to be able to see his beautiful Yuri sitting with a child in the garden, playing a game of patty cake. Sounds perfect, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan Nikiforov was born on October 31st at three in the morning.


	10. First Times A Charm.

"Beka! Wake up!" A soft voice spoke, trying to take his mind and body from the abyss that is sleep. "Come on, Beks! It's your birthday!"

"Shouldn't I be allowed to sleep in on my birthday?"

"That was before you were in a committed relationship! Now, wake up so we can kiss." That sure as hell woke him up. He rolled over and looked into the bright green eyes and at that toothy grin. To think they'd been dating for almost five months... wow. "Mm, here's a birthday kiss for you."

He dipped his head down and kissed Otabek, carefully climbing into the now twenty-one year olds lap. He whimpered slightly into the kiss when Otabek sat up, gently sliding his hands under Yuri's shirt. He ran his index fingers over the notches of Yuri's defined spine. It was a thing Otabek did often, knowing that it was one of Yuri's soft spots. He wrapped his arms around Otabek's broad shoulders, letting his back hit the bed. 

He panted, Otabek's tongue breaching his mouth and running along his teeth. Their tongues ran along each others and upon pulling away, a thin trail of saliva was left between them. Their lips met again and Yuri's toned legs wrapped around the Alpha's waist. He was feeling this pretty nicely and he was beginning to succumb to the passion and arousal. However...

"Yuri! Are you eating breakfast with us!?" Viktor burst into the room, staring down at the two of them with a smile, as though he expected what he saw.

"No. Get out. It's Otabek's birthday and we're celebrating." Yuri hissed, feeling annoyed at being interrupted.

"I can see that! Happy birthday, Otabek! To think you and my son have the same birthday!"

"Ok! I love my nephew but can you not talk about him while we're in this position!? Just get out!" Yuri's face was turning red, from embarrassment or anger he doesn't know. However, it seemed to work since Viktor backed out of the room and shut the door behind himself. "I'm sorry... this was supposed to be romantic..."

"Don't worry about it, Yura. Everyday is romantic when I spend it with you." He pressed another kiss to Yuri's lips and the omega groaned in frustration, a small smile resting on his face as he looked at the man above him.

"Unfair. It's your birthday and I'm supposed to be all romantic and you are still beating me. It's bullshit."

"I can't help but be like this when I see you. You make me happy and make me smile and I want you to do the same."

"Ugh, Otabek..." He laughed, pressing his lips to Otabek's and rolled his hips lightly, that being the most sexual thing they've ever done. "More kissing, talking later."

"That's fine with me, beautiful." Yuri's face flushed and he kissed the man above him again, smiling into the soft lips. "Hey, Yuri?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Yuri allowed himself to fall back into the passionate atmosphere, Otabek's slightly calloused hands holding his own small and soft ones, kissing his neck and cheek. Yuri rolled them over again, sitting on Otabek's lap, hands pressed against the others chest. 

"What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you, Otabek?"

"You simply existed."

"You... You popular man!"

"I love you. So much."

"I also love you very much." The two kissed again but stopped when they heard the faint waiking of a baby. "Dammit."

It was times like this whenever Yuri really wondered if he and Otabek would ever seal the deal. Not like they really needed to, it would just give Yuri some security in their relationship, make him feel wanted. Plus, Yuri wanted to do it. He wanted to belong mind, body, and soul to Otabek. And he wanted to own Otabek in the same, intimate way.

"Do you want to head to the library?"

"Let's go."

The two spent hours in the library, doing their usual thing before getting some lunch and drinking tea. Eventually though, the two were exhausted and just wanted to go and cuddle. They walked to Otabek's room first, per Yuri's request and they grabbed his blankets, dragging them into the room across the hall. 

"Now... why did you want my blankets?"

"Because they smell like you."

"But... I'll be right next to you?"

"Well, obviously, but this just means I can be buried in your scent even more." He smiled cutely and Otabek's heart flipped, just wanting to kiss the boy. And so he did. He let the blankets pool at his feet while they kissed, falling easily onto the bed. "O-Otabek..."

"I know." He said, voice low and raspy. "Yuri... can we...?"

Yuri nodded shyly, his throat feeling suspiciously dry. 

They took it slow, making sure to lock the door and climb under the covers before removing their clothes with ease and only slight embarrassment. Yuri let himself travel over the Alpha's body with his eyes and he was pleased. Otabek was handsome and had a beautiful physique. However... he was pretty... large...

And, ok. Maybe Yuri should have expected such but this was his first time seeing a grown man naked. He didn't know what to expect. He'd expected Otabek to be blessed in that department but... that was like. Damn. 

Without thinking, he lifted a shaky hand and grasped the erect member before him. Otabek let out a strange noise at the forward gesture and Yuri pulled his hand back, the gas lamp in the room being the only thing giving away his embarrassment. Otabek, however, simply pulled Yuri to his chest, skin touching skin.

Yuri was nervous but he knew that it would be alright, after all, it's Otabek. Otabek loved him and would never hurt him, at least not intentionally. And so, when Otabek brought his hand closer to Yuri's thighs, he stopped.

"Yuri... I don't know what I'm doing..."

"I don't either." The two shared a smile, pleased that they could be inexperienced together. .  
.   
Otabek easily ran his hands along Yuri's smooth thighs, easing Yuri into the feeling of being touched in such a way. Don't believe wrong, Yuri was used to intimate touches from Otabek just not... these kinds. The kind that's supposed to make him shiver and gasp with arousal. He was definitely shivering, not because it was cold but because he was anxious. He could feel Otabek's eyes dancing over his body, touching him all over in excitement. 

His movements were slow and easy, enough to make Yuri swoon over how romantic he was being. If he asked why he was carefully exploring each inch of his skin, he'd probably say something like, 'I want to feel every part of you, Yuri.' It was sweet and endearing, the soft, lingering touches enough to make him become erect.

Otabek seemed to notice this as well, considering he pulled the omega into a soft kiss and then trailed his lips down the column of Yuri's neck, licking his scent glands ever so slightly. The touches were getting closer to his vital regions until Otabek really had to start preparing Yuri because his erection was starting to ache and weep precum. Otabek looked at him for permission, which he was given quickly.

He lifted his fingers to Yuri's lips, who carefully allowed them into his mouth and began to lick them. Otabek got harder at the sight, as it was pretty erotic. When Yuri released the fingers, they were wet and covered in a makeshift lubricant.

He lowered his hand, tilting his wrist and easily sliding in one finger. Now, Otabek might be wrong but Yuri felt kind of wet naturally. Upon asking, Yuri told him with a red face that when omega's bare aroused, they excrete some natural lubrication, also known as slick. Now, Otabek obviously didn't know about this. He thought slick was only present during heats. Ok, nope. Don't think about heats right now Otabek. Bad.

The first finger went in easily, most likely due to years of doing this during heat and the lubrication. The second finger was a bit harder to get in, though it ended up sliding in nicely, rested with the first finger. It was at this time that Otabek began to move his wrist slightly, stretching Yuri out carefully. After a while, he inserted the third and Yuri made a strange sound. When Otabek looked at Yuri, he had a hand covering his mouth in embarrassment. Otabek moved his hand and kissed Yuri's lips.

"Don't hold back your sounds, Yura. I want to hear you." 

Yuri groaned at this, mixed with the feeling of Otabek's long and thick fingers thrusting into him. A bit more slick poured at the thought, making the fingers slid in and out with ease. For safe measures, Otabek added a forth finger, making Yuri keen with pleasure. The latter had started to move back against those fingers, attempting to make them go deeper.

"B-Beka... I need more, please..."

At this, Otabek removed his fingers, shivering at the wet sounds that came with the action. It was arousing to see Yuri soaking wet with sweat and slick and Otabek didn't feel bad about thinking it. Not one bit. After a gentle nudge from Yuri, Otabek lined himself up with Yuri's entrance, pressing in the tip. Yuri made a satisfied noise and almost began to push back onto Otabek, however, he stopped. He wanted Otabek to take his time and be comfortable with the pace.

And so, Yuri waited until Otabek started to move, going deeper into Yuri every second. The thrusts were careful, not too much but just enough to keep Yuri from getting impatient. He didn't though. He would never get impatient over something like this, unless he was in heat. Which he was not. Thank God. 

When he was fully inside of Yuri, he began to rock his hips, attempting to figure out what felt best for Yuri. And then. Then he found it. Yuri's pleasure spot. The omega let out a throaty groan, his eyes rolling back a little at the feeling. Yuri had never, ever felt that before. Not when he was in heat and not when he had wet dreams and had to masturbate for relief. But, oh God, did it feel good. 

Otabek picked up the pace a little bit, feeling Yuri grip the sheets and wrap his legs around them, attempting to make them come closer together. (No pun intended.) He began to press into that spot many times, wanting tonhear Yuri but not turn their first-time into something quick and messy.

He loved Yuri and wanted to give him the best, though in reality, he was probably doing horribly and Yuri was simply feeling this nice because he felt the need to please his Alpha. Nah. Yuri was more independent than that. Otabek shook of his thoughts and turned back to his lover who's face was red and taking deep breaths. He felt a heat pooling in his stomach and it only increased, when Yuri came, his walls clenching around Otabek's large member. After a few more careful thrusts, Otabek came, collapsing onto the bed.

The two gazed at each other with warm expressions, feeling so happy to be this loved. Otabek carefully pulled out, despite the disappointed groan of Yuri. Yuri liked the feeling of having Otabek inside of him, it was comforting and safe. However, the two really did have to get up and get clean because they had to meet Viktor for dinner, Yuuri on bed rest from labor still. 

Then Yuri stopped. "Um..."

"What is it?"

"You... came inside..." Otabek didn't know how to respond and just kind of stood there, waiting for Yuri to elaborate. "N-No! Don't think you did something wrong, but..."

"But..?"

"Viktor will be able to smell it..."

"What?"

"Y-Yeah... when an omega gets filled for the first time, um... other people can tell... because the smell doesn't die off for a while. Kind of like how he'll be able to smell it on you..."

"Oh, shit..."

"Oh, shit is correct."

The two sat there for a minute before Otabek spoke.

"Well, it's not like it was never going to happen, y'know? I mean, you told me that Yuuri and Viktor had consummated their relationship after three months of dating. Yuuri was only sixteen at the time, right?"

"Well, yeah, but... I'm his little brother. Not his wife. He'll probably be mad that you didn't ask for his blessing." Yuri rolled his eyes and made an attempt to stand up. However... he fell right on his face. "Ow..."

"Are you ok?" Otabek helped the other stand up and get dressed after Yuri cleaned himself as much as possible. "Yeah, you definitely smell like me."

"No shit." Otabek chuckled and carefully picked Yuri up, bridal style. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm carrying you. Lord knows that you can't walk like that." Yuri grumbled but just relaxed into Otabek's clothed chest as he was carried into the dinning room.

When they arrived, they were surprised to see Yuuri there, in a wheelchair of sorts.

"Yuuri? I thought you were on bed rest?"

"I thought you were capable of walking on your own?" The older omega teased, though it seemed that he hadn't figured it out yet, which was surprising since your scent gets better right after giving birth.

Otabek looked at Yuri and carefully set him down and Yuri attempted to walk to his chair.

"Yuri, are you alright?"

"Mmhmm! Yeah! I just, uh, hurt my ankle earlier!" When Yuri sat down, Yuuri stopped. 

"Yuri, did you...?" At Yuri's silence, he knew.

"Did Yuri wh-" Viktor stopped in his tracks, now smelling it heavily. "Yuri, you didn't..."

Once again silence. Yuri didn't understand the big deal. It wasn't like the two had mated or something. He raised a brow at the two across from him, inquisitively. 

"Yuri... what if it doesn't work out?" Viktor spoke, a tone of slight anger in his voice.

"What?"

"What if you two don't work out? What if Otabek decides he doesn't want to marry you? What then?"

"Viktor, why are you saying this?" Yuuri spoke, feeling put off by his husbands word.

"Simply because Otabek could decide that he doesn't want to marry my little brother and they just fucked! What then!? Everyone would say he was just some strumpet! Just like his mother!" It was in this moment Viktor knew he fucked up. "Y-Yuri, I didn't mean it like th-"

"No. You've said enough, Viktor. It's good to know what you think of my dead mother. The one who is dead because of your mother! Because guess what!? Your mother, the queen, was fucking the kitchen chef! Yeah! And you know what Viktor!? Fuck you! What we did in our private time was not fucking! That is what making love is! You know, for a moment, I thought you might be happy for me! I finally found someone I could trust with everything I have and you say that! I was so fucking happy that I could finally have what you and Yuuri have! But no! I'm just a strumpets son! I-" Yuri was cut off then, a hand resting on his shoulder. It was Otabek.

"Your majesty, I know you might not think well of me because of everything but I can tell you that I love Yuri. I would be a fool to not want to marry him. And that will never change. Your brother means so much to me and it is not about sex or material possession. It's about his heart and mine. I don't want you to believe anything different." And with that, Otabek leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yuri's red face. He knew how angry Yuri was and that one kiss seemed to make it all vanish.

"So, Otabek... if I asked you if you wanted to marry my brother, would you do it? Would you marry him tomorrow or next month if you had too?"

"Of course."

"Well then, Yuri, I apologize for what I said to you. You have found a good man. I'm happy for you. Now, on the topic of marriage, I feel we should speak of that."

"Why?"

"Because Yuri. Don't you remember that you have to get married before you turn nineteen?"


	11. November.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuri's eyes were wide and he pressed his palms to the table.

"Yes, Yuri. The deal that we made over half a year ago still stands. I'd give you a eleven months to find someone you loved and I see that you found one. You turn nineteen in roughly five months. That means that you beat the time frame by four months! Congratulations!"

"S-So... you are telling me that Beka and I have to get married this quickly simply because of a deal we made when Otabek and I had just met and didn't even- oh my God."

"Yuri, I shouldn't think it's such a big deal. After all, you did 'make love' as you so elegantly put it." Yuri flushed bright red and saw a tinge of pink on the Alpha's cheeks as well. 

"It is a big deal! Sex and marriage are two completely different things!"

"Yes, well, most wait until marriage to have sex but you did not." Viktor smirked, treating this as a game. Yuri was pissed.

"You two didn't either!"

"What?" Viktor's eyes widened and he looked at Yuuri, whose face also turned red.

"That's right! Yuuri told me! You two did it three months into dating!"

"Yuuri!" Viktor whined. "You weren't supoosed to tell!"

"Hey! Don't change the topic! My point is that we've been dating for longer and we're older than you two were! Yuuri! You were sixteen! Help me out here!"

"Ahahaha, is this really an appropriate discussion for the dinner table?"

"IT IS NOW!" Viktor and Yuuri yelled, causing Otabek to chuckle.

"No, it isn't!" Yuuri yelled, finally at the end of his rope. "Intercourse has nothing to do with planning the goddamn wedding! You two will eat dinner and discuss like the adults you are that Yuri needs to start planning his marriage to Otabek so that we can have some peace if mind! Understood!?"

"Yes, sir..." The two whimpered, feeling as though they were dogs whongot their noses bopped with a rolled out paper. Otabek wasn't even being yelled at and he was a bit intimidated.

Otabek gently rubbed Yuri's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Yura, maybe we should just get married in February. It's alright."

"We can't get married in February. That's Saint Valentine's month. Couples who get married in that month are considered cheap and simple."

"January then?"

"Nope. That's a month long fasting in honor of my mother and the old hag."

"Please do not call my mother that."

"Anyway. Not that month."

"December."

"Viktor's birthday." Both Yuri and Yuuri supplied. "And Christmas. And Yuri's heat. It's unpredictable."

"So... November?"

"Ah..." It was then that Yuri saw exactly what his brother was doing. "You bag of dicks."

"I beg your pardon but I only have one. Two, when you count Yuuri." Said man slapped his arm.

"So you're saying that Otabek and I have to get married next month or not at all?"

"Wow, would you look at how that played out? This is exciting!"

"Viktor, can you please take this seriously? We're talking about me getting married."

"Yes, sorry. Yes, though, it's next month or not at all." Yuri sighed and turned to look at Otabek.

"Otabek, do you want to get married next month?"

"I don't care when as long as I get to." He kissed Yuri's cheek and looked at Viktor. "Thank you for allowing me to marry your brother."

"No, thank you. You make him happy. That's all I want. He's had a rough life. Please, take care of him."

"Of course."

"Now then! Let's eat!"

The food before them was cold, though Yuri and Otabek didn't notice as they just gazed at each other and held hands, gently. They didn't notice Viktor and Yuuri cooing at them. They didn't notice when the baby woke up, causing Viktor to leave for a few minutes. They simply noticed each other.


	12. A Match Made In The Stars.

November had come faster than anyone had expected, which obviously means that the wedding came just as fast. The wedding was set on the 30th of November and many people that they knew came. King J.J. and his wife, Chris and his weird kids, the servants.. however, Yuri only cared about a select few people. Otabek's family. This would be the first time they met, which might seem strange, considering the occasion.

Otabek, though, was calm. He stayed calm when he saw Yuuri, Minako, and Mari creep into Yuri's room with a huge bag, full of what he could only assume was the dress and another bag full of makeup and hair products. He was calm when Viktor lectured him on how he better not hurt his brother and what exactly to do to help cater to an omega in heat, since he'd need it the following month.

You know who wasn't calm? Yuri. In the room full of people, the center of it all was about to start hyperventilating. He couldn't exactly tell why he was so nervous but he figured it to be cold feet. At around the time he thought about downing a bottle of wine, his hands were grabbed by Yuuri. 

"Calm down. It's alright."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"B-But... what if Otabek decides he doesn't want me anymore? What if he ends up like my father and he falls in love with someone else and they have a child together? What if he never told the person he cheats on my with that he was married? What if- what if-"

"Alright. Yuri, I need you to sit down. Otabek isn't going to do that. He's not going to find someone else he loves more than you, alright? You are everything he wants. I promise. Besides, there is nobody better than you for him. But... in your father's case, your mother was better for him than Viktor's. You know that. You know he was unhappy. Their marriage was forced and he'd been in love with your mother since childhood. I know that you're scared but I can promise you with every fiber of my being that Otabek loves you and that he wants to marry you, alright?"

This seemed to calm him down and they began to help him get ready. He was laced into a bridal corset and undergarments and then they began to work with his hair. Mari carefully sectioned off his hair, braiding two pieces in the front before tying them together in the middle at the back. They were tied with a white ribbon and they then took out the curlers that had been in since the previous night. His hair was beautiful and well articulated, painting the perfect picture of a bride. 

They settled for a natural makeup look and they then helped him into his dress. It was a pearly white and had layers upon layers of ruffles. The bodice was encrusted with small crystals, giving off the look of sparkle. Yuri looked beautiful, the color white against his pale skin, his blonde hair tumbling down his shoulders and his green eyes sparkling with excitement. He was no longer nervous, just blissfully aware of his Alpha in the other room. He was kind of disappointed that they wouldn't be able to bond until almost a week after their wedding. Most couples would wait to even have sex until after marriage but they already did that. Bomding was just so... exciting.

After another half hour of waiting, it was time. The omega was practically bouncing around the parlor, looking ready to burst out into a musical number. Oh. Wait. He's humming. It was a soft tune and he had a blissful expression, one that perfectly fit a waiting bride. Yuuri walked over, offering a hand to the younger man, his son cradled carefully in his other arm. Yuri took it and let Yuuri lead him to his brother.

"Oh, Yuri!" Viktor cooed. "You look just like your mother! Absolutely stunning! Her favourite color was white, you know?"

The comment made Yuri smile. He was always flattered when people said he looked like his mother. The woman was gorgeous, though Yuri was too. "I know, Viktor. Thank you."

The argument from the month before had been resolved when Viktor went out of his way to apologize. He'd bought Yuri a new piano, knowing that the boy had fond memories of his mother teaching him to play and saying that any proper young boy should learn to play. She'd eveen taught Viktor a song or two. He told Yuri that he didn't mean that and that he loved Yuri's mother and that she was an amazing woman who only deserved the best.

"Oh, Yuuri, my love. Do you have Yurio's bouquet?" He nodded, grabbing the flowers from Minako and handing them to the bride of the evening. "Perfect! Yuuri, why don't you and my little prince go and find our seats so I can join you when my duties are done?"

"Alright. Good luck, Yuri. You look absolutely stunning." He sauntered away, adjusting his son in his arms when he began to fuss at being taken away from his father. He really was a papa's boy already, even though he was only a month old.

"Yuri."

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy for you and Otabek. You two are a good match."

"Thank you. But can you please drop the formalities and give me the doting big brother speech you've been preparing since I presented?"

"Aw, nothing can get past you, Yuri!" He pouted before a serious expression crossed his face. "Really though. I'm happy for you. I know that Otabek will treat you well. You are happy and that's a blessing. I already told Otabek but I look forward to the day that our children and your children become friends and the like. You two... you remind me of Yuuri and I. It's sweet. I know what I said last month was horrible and unnecessary and I understand if you never really forgive me. I just want to say rhat you are just like her. In looks and personality. I know that you'll be an amazing mother when the time comes and I wish you luck."

"Viktor... dammit. You know I can't cry, I'll smudge my makeup!"

"No bride should cry on their wedding day. Only happy tears at starting something new." He offered a handkerchief to Yuri, who didn't accept it. "Well, it seems to be time."

Yuri heard the music playing from the hall and he knew that Viktor was right. He had a hapoy feeling in his chest as the doors opened to reveal Otabek standing at the front. He could see the others but he didn't really care about that. He only cared about getting closer to Otabek. He had almost run to him like he normally would but he didn't, this is his wedding and that would be improper.

Otabek's eyes widened at seeing Yuri like this. He was so adorable yet beautiful in his wedding gown. It was a nice dress. Not too gaudy but not extremely simple. It was clear that it had been made specifically for Yuri with care. What Otabek had immediately noticed though, were his eyes. Yuri's eyes were full of excitement and happiness, only proven true by the soft smile present on his face.

It was the same smile he gave on the first night they met, when they parted for the night. The same one when Otabek asked for permission to court him. The same smile when he held Ivan for the first time. The same smile he got when he'd kiss Yuri's nose. The same smile when they had made love for the first time. And it was the same smile Yuri gave him when they got engaged. That smile was full of Yuri's love. It was smile and honest, never betraying him.

Otabek had truly fallen in love with that smile and those eyes. Those eyes full of wonder and passion. Those eyes that would blink at Otabek first thing in the morning. The eyes that would flutter shut when he was embarrassed or sleepy. The eyes that held a sad past. The eyes that now mirror everything he feels. The eyes that reminded him of the forest. The eyes of the one he loves. Yuri's eyes.

Otabek caught the small 'I love you's exchanged between the brothers before Viktor took a seat and grabbed his own wife's hand, squeezing tightly. 

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two people." The priest droned on but Otabek wasn't listening. He was staring down at the slightly shorter boy and damn. He wants to kiss him. But he'll wait. "If anyone objects, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody spoke and the man continued. The two paid little attention, focusing back in at the 'I Do's'. 

"Otabek Altin, do you take this omega to be your wife for eternity? To love and hold? Guide and protect?"

"I do."

"Prince Yuri, do you take this Alpha as your husband for eternity? To love and hold? Follow and accept?"

"I do."

The vows were standard ceremony faire and the two chose not to write their own to read, as their feelings for each other were private. No one else needed to know. These were the words that they'd speak to each other late at night when cuddling or early in the morning, the drowsy atmosphere being warm and affectionate. It wasn't for everyone else, just themselves.

When the ceremony was over, the two walked together, holding hands while in search of Otabek's family. When a voice called out with a small, 'Beks!', the two turned around to see a brunette girl running towards them. She jumped at Otabek, causing Yuri to laugh sweetly.

"Your wife is really pretty, Bek." The young girl spoke, looking up into the green eyes with a warm smile.

"Yes, my wife is really pretty." Otabek spoke, causing Yuri to blush. "Cute too."

"Otabek..." He whined, allowing Otabek to pull him closer and kiss him lightly on the lips. Yuri pulled away, embarrassed at being kissed in front of so many people. Otabek found this adorable. "You must be Beka's sister, Gavkhar?"

"Mmhmm! You know, Beka would always say in his letters that he met someone beautiful but I wasn't expecting this!" Otabek looked a little embarrassed and Yuri felt rather pleased with this.

"I could say the same thing about you. He'd always say that you were a beautiful young girl who had stolen all of the other children's hearts. I must say, I expected to see someone adorable. However, all I see is a graceful and elegant young lady. Wouldn't you say, Beka?"

Otabek grumbled, not wanting to acknowledge his little sisters beauty. "I should beat them all away with a broom."

"My dear, I'm afraid you can't do that. It's not proper."

"Mm." Aww. How cute. Otabek's being all protective. "Gavkhar. Where's mama?"

"Ah, he's over there. Want me to take you? He seemed excited to meet your wife." 

"Yes, please." Yuri spoke, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

The young girl led them over to Otabek's mother, who turned around and Yuri almost died. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He know understood where his husband got his looks. Aw. Husband. That'd never get old.

"You must be the infamous Yuri. We've heard a lot about you."

"I could say the same. Beka has told me many stories of his childhood."

"Well, that's sweet. Did he tell you how when he was a baby, he'd always cry when I left the room?"

"Mama, please."

"Ah, no. He did not. Please, tell me more, Mrs. Altin."

"Please, honey, call me mama." He smiled warmly, his expression full of glee. "But, oh! He was just the cutest little thing! You know, when you two have pups of your own, be sure not leave them alone for too long. We Altin's are very physically affectionate people, I'm sure you're aware."

"Oh, I'm aware." Yuri smiled at Otabek, gripping his hand as the Alpha looked ready to jump off of a bridge. However, when the small hand gripped his own, Otabek smiled, kissing Yuri's cheek, which made his mother and sister coo. These two were really a match made in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't post anything else until the 26th since tomorrow is Christmas and I don't know if I'll write another chapter tonight. I swear I'm so old. It's only 8:39 and I'm already tired. (That's saying something because I'm a lit younger than you would probably think!) (Whoever wants to guess my age, go ahead! If you get it right, I'll write anything you want me to!) (Like fr. I'll write J.J. x Potato if someone asks.)


	13. I Know So.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE. DAMN. Yeah. I won't be updating for a few days probably. I am already so tired and I need a break. There is never a moment that I'm not writing. In biology? Writing. At the cathedral? Writing. Sleeping? No. I'm writing. I'm not complaining though. I love writing. And I love you guys who make writing it worth it! I hope you all have a Happy Christmas and a wonderful new year! Also, to those who celebrate Hanukkah, I hope you had an amazing holiday, as well! To anyone who celebrates anything else or nothing at all, Happy Holidays for you too! 
> 
> Love,  
> Avery!

Otabek was awoken at approximately three in the morning on Christmas when something started writhing against him. Shit. He carefully slid out of bed and write a quick letter for Viktor and Yuuri that he slipped under their door before turning back to his and Yuri's own room. And oh, dear God. Yuri. That beautiful creature.

"Honey, are you alright?" Otabek whispered, not sure if Yuri was still asleep or not. 

"B-Beka... it's hot..." Yuri whined and it was now extremely clear to Otabek that his wife was in heat. He quickly crossed the room, opening the door to the balcony to let in a bit of cold air. The curtains fluttered in the wind, catching Yuri's eye. He stood on shaking legs and walked to the door, letting the cold breeze hit his skin. "Mmm..."

"Are you all good, love?"

"Mm. Yes, but I'd be better if you'd fill me." And yes. This is what Viktor had been talking about. Omega's that were ready to bare children or be mated would be almost twenty times more seductive. They'd say certain things that would trip wires in Alpha's, practically asking for a good fuck.

"Wow. Ok."

"D-Do... you not want me?" He'd also heard that their hormones were elevated and that they would become emotional easily.

"No, no. Of course I do. I was just surprised." He wrapped his arms around his omega, feeling a tent starting to rise in his undergarments. Yuri must have smelled his arousal because he smiled in a mischievous manner and he started to rub his neck against Otabek's chest, further spreading his scent to his soon to be mate.

"Take me, Alpha."

And take he would. He carefully picked Yuri up in that familiar bridal style and carried him to bed. He laid him down gently, which was actually a bad idea because Yuri's scent only strengthened when he smelt Otabek in the blankets. Otabek couldn't help but growl at the cute sight of Yuri burying his nose in the sheets. It was adorable.

"Mate me, Otabek?"

"Obviously."

Clothes were discarded with ease and kisses were exchanged. Otabek, however, was surprised at the position Yuri picked. He got on all fours in an attempt to arouse the Alpha even further and Otabek would be lying if he said it didn't work. It was also then that Otabek remembered his discussion with Viktor, who'd said this position was better when knotting for the first time as it made it more comfortable upon waiting for the knot to deflate. He guessed Yuuri told Yuri the same. 

When Yuri told him not to worry about preparation, Otabek was suspicious. They'd only had sex once but... maybe the slick would make it unnecessary? He decided to push away those thoughts for now and remembered to ask Yuri later. He lined himself with Yuri, fully pushing into him with a quick thrust. The omega groaned and pushed back with his hips, needing more movement that Otabek was happy to give.

He was slow at first, not wanting to overwork Yuri during his first time bonding with anyone. However, Yuri had different plans. He begged Otabek to be more rough and he couldn't help but comply. He was scared about accidentally hurting him but Yuri's only sounds were moans of pleasure and begging for more. At one point, Yuri had even ended up riding Otabek in an attempt to find his pleasure spot, which was successful, however, they ended up back in their original position.

Otabek was beginning to feel the inflation of his knot and how it was catching on Yuri's rim. "P-Please.. knot me, Beka..." And with that, Otabek pushed his knot in, releasing into Yuri and biting down on the juncture of his neck. Yuri let out a choked noise and a moan at the same time, a strange mixture as he came and craned his neck to bite as well.

They were panting, feeling the bond mark come to life. It was a culmination of their feelings for each other and every feeling they had. Otabek could feel Yuri's happiness and he too almost cried at the comforting feeling of truly being able to call each other their own. It was the most romantic thing two people could do. It was a lifelong promise that meant unconditional love. (No. Their father didn't ever mate Viktor's mom. He did, however, mate Yuri's mother.)

They collapsed onto the bed, Otabek lightly stroking Yuri's hair. "So... that happened."

"Mmhmm." Otabek chuckled.

"And... we're mates now."

"Mmhmm."

"Otabek, I swear to God. If you say 'mmhmm' one more time, I'll castrate you."

"Alright. I won't say it again. But yes. It happened. And yes, we are mates now." Otabek reached out his arm and wrapped it around Yuri in their spooning position. "I love you, Yuri."

"I love you too."

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

After another fifteen minutes, Otabek's knot deflated to the point where he could pull out and Yuri rolled over, laying on his stomach, making Otabek snort.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never lay on your stomach."

"Well, it's because- ah, nevermind."

"No, I want to know." Otabek laid on his side, staring at Yuri, who's face was smashed into his pillow, though Otabek could see that the tips of his ears were red. Was it really that embarrassing?

"I-It's supposed to increase fertility levels. O-Or something..." Yuri pushed his face back into the pillow, waiting patiently for Otabek's response. 

"So... what you're saying is, it helps to increase chances of you conceiving?" Yuri nodded excitedly. "Oh my God, you are so adorable."

"W-What?"

"In other words, that means that you want to carry my children." Another nod. "Well, good. Because I wanted you to."

Otabek was teasing him and he puffed up his cheeks. "Beka... you're mean to me..."

"No, I mean it. I want to have children with you. You'll be an amazing mother, Yura."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He kissed Yuri's cheek. "Now go to sleep. You need some more sleep if you're going to survive this cycle."

"Mm. Goodnight, Beka. Love you." He murmured, feeling the affects of sleepiness almost immediately.

"Goodnight, love. Happy Christmas."

In the next few hours before Yuri needed his knot again, Otabek stayed awake. He thought about a few things. How much water they would need and how happy he would be if Yuri really did conceive.


	14. What An Amazing Birthday.

Yuri was positively bed ridden on his birthday. He was tired and nauseous, not a good mix for a nineteen year old who's hormones were still a little on the flip side. He was throwing up every time he smelled food, Otabek having to hold his hair back like a good husband. Yuri had already known but Otabek never looked disgusted by the scent of acrid vomit or the bit left over on his chin, he'd simply wipe it away and rub his back soothingly. 

But, oh, all Yuri wanted for his birthday was to know why everything smelled so horrid and why he felt different all of a sudden. It was troublesome to be honest. He didn't like not having control over his body. You know what made it worse and better at the same time? Yuuri. Yuuri made it worse and better at the same time. 

"Oh, Yurio..." He sighed in a pitying manner, when the boy threw up for the second time that day. However, with a baby in his hands, he stopped and handed said baby to Otabek. That smell... no. Not the vomit. No. This was the scent of... "Yuri, I know you feel ill but could you accompany me somewhere for a moment?"

"Are you serious? You witnessed me vomit not five minutes ago and you're dragging me out of bed? This is the only comfort I have. These blankets? Yes. They smell like Otabek. Where we are going, I bet I can't take these with me."

Yuuri very rarely would become cross, this was one of those moments. "Bring the damn blankets and lets go. It was more of me being courteous to even ask. I didn't really care about your response. Up!" He said it all with a smile and Otabek didn't find it a good idea to intervene.

He watched though, as Yuri's eyes widened and he looked ready to cry at the bit of scolding. Yuuri noticed it too, wrapping the younger boy in a hug. "I'm sorry, my dear. However, I do insist that we hurry."

Yuri stood, draping the top fold of the blankets drape over his shoulders, the rest just free falling. He looked adorable, Otabek thought. "Want me to watch t- and they're gone. Alright. Well then. Hello, Ivan. It's Uncle Beks- does he know it's me without saying?"

The five-month-old giggled and grabbed Otabek's hand, pressing his own against it. They played peek-a-boo for a while but the baby just became tired. Ivan's eyes slowly shut, the blue being covered by pale lids. He leaned against Otabek's chest, who had moved to the bed in anticipation for the need of a nap. There was still a smaller blanket and Otabek pulled it upward, wrapping it around the baby and himself. It was honestly adorable when the baby made little sounds in his sleep. Did all babies do that?

"Ah, Otabek! Sorry to leave you alone with the baby for so long!" Yuuri appeared in the doorway, an excited look on his face. "Can you come here for a second?"

He nodded and stood up, walking to the door and into the hallway. Yuuri adjusted where he was standing and then left. He just left. Otabek didn't though. He knew there was a reason and he was still waiting on Yuri to come back. What he didn't expect was the sound of hurried footsteps and a flash of blonde, before of arms were around his neck and legs were around his waist. He would have fallen if not in fear of accidentally hurting his wife. But oh. Yuri is crying.

"Yuri, wha-" Yuri interrupted him with a kiss and chuckled while pulling away a bit.

"I'm pregnant... Beka, we're having a baby!" Yuri's legs fell from his waist and Otabek started crying too. Yuri had never seen Otabek cry and his eyes widened at the sight. 'He must be really happy...'

And he was. Otabek had only felt this happiness two other times. Yes, all of his memories with Yuri are relatively happy, however, these things make his heart weep with joy. The first was when they met. The second was when they got married. And the third... well, you know what the third is. They're having a baby. He's going to be a father. Yuri's going to be a mother. They're going to be parents. And Yuri vaguely thought what an amazing birthday this was.


	15. It's Still Not Enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING CHECK TAGS

As Otabek walked to his and Yuri's room, he vaguely thought about the woman who gave birth to him. He had heard snippets about her and all but... he never really heard the story. And so, when he saw Yuri laying in their bed, a blanket tucked around his four-month-pregnant belly, he thought he'd ask.

"Hello, darling." Otabek smiled, slipping into the bed next to his wife and tracing small circles on the mound of Yuri's abdomen. 

"Welcome back, Beka. They have missed you."

"And I missed them." Otabek found it awfully endearing how Yuri would be able to tell when he or she's father was gone for a while. It was cute and reminded Otabek that in a few months, they would have a baby. 

"Mm." Yuri hummed in a delighted manner when Otabek kissed his cheek.

"Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course." Yuri grabbed his bookmark, slipping it into the book before shutting and lying it down on the vanity.

"Well, I was just curious because I've never actually heard and-"

"You want to know about my mother." It wasn't said as a question but Otabek nodded anyway and waited to see Yuri's answer. "My mother's name was Ykterina. She was German and Russian, but she moved here with my grandfather when she turned sixteen. When she turned seventeen, she got a job, teaching music to children at the local orphanage.

"One day... she was getting eggs for my grandfather and ran into my father, Nikolas. The two had an instant connection and became friends quickly. But because my mother wasn't exactly accustomed to the way things worked here, she didn't know he was the king, nor did she know he was married. Viktor was twelve, freshly presented and Yuuri was nine, keep that in mind. After months of meeting during lunch hours, my father and mother fell in love."

Otabek could tell that from there the story was going to start getting a bit sensitive and he grabbed Yuri's hand, rubbing his thumb over the omega's knuckles.

"When my mother went into heat on one of those many visits, they bonded and mated, the whole nine yards. A few months later, the found out she was pregnant with me. When the queen, Viktoria, found out, she tried to kill both my mother and I, however... my father stopped her. He would have had her beheaded had it not been for Viktor. My mother started 'working' in the castle and my grandfather didn't know about me until after I was born. She was separated from him for six months and then...he died. When I turned six.

"He had apparently fallen off of a horse and was then trampled to death. I remember that Yuuri would always go with me to the place he was buried when I was feeling lonely... he was an amazing friend. And one day, my father was out of the country, visiting the King of France. That was the day my mother was executed. We had been singing in the garden and my mother was telling me what an amazing man my father was, but then a guard came and asked to borrow her. The next thing I knew, Viktoria was dragging me away towards the execution stage. 

"Viktor and Yuuri were there, looking confused but when my mother was brought out, Viktor begged her not to and she just glared at him and he and Yuri hugged me tightly, attempting to shield my eyes from what was about to happen. But... because I was so young, I was curious as to what was happening and so I turned towards her. I saw her lips curl up in one last smile as she mouthed the words, 'I love you, Yuratchka'. Viktoria told everyone her crime was stealing from her and saying she stole something, thinking she wouldn't notice."

"Was she talking about your father?"

"Yes. And when my father came home... I saw him cry. It was the only time I'd ever seen it. He locked himself in his room, not even allowing Viktoria in. But one day, it was his birthday, I'd just turned eight, I slipped into his room when the room was open for cleaning and Viktoria was there, digging through a box of my mother's old things and she was throwing them into the fire. I yelled at her to stop and I said that those things were rightfully mine and she started yelling at me. She had a heart attack from over-excitement and died."

"Wow..."

"My father came in the room and he saw as I stood there, with the box clutched in my hands, saw the items burning in the fire, saw Viktoria's dead body... he blamed it on me and locked me in my room for weeks. I didn't get much food, only the little things that Yuuri and Viktor could sneak me while they were planning for their wedding. I became touch starved and extremely sick, to the point where I almost died. And that was when I saw something I will never forget. I saw Yuuri get angry.

"He started yelling at my father, telling him that he was horrible and that he was killing me. He asked my father if he wanted two dead mates and a dead son, before stealing the keys off of a guard and forcing himself into the room, along with Viktor. They just came inside, climbing into my bed and holding me for hours. Yuuri didn't say anything. Just hugged me until I got better. He did not leave my side for two weeks, only separating himself when he was sure I was healthy.

"I'd lost a lot of weight and they began to help me gain it back and all of that, however, ever since then, I get sick really easily. That's why before we found out I was pregnant, he was so worried. I felt bad, after all, Yuuri had been my rock to lean on for years a d he still does it to this day. Anyway, when I turned thirteen, I presented and Yuuri taught me how to cope and what to do, despite the fact that it was very awkward to hear that from your brothers wife. When I turned fourteen, my father tried to force me into getting a heat and rut partner, which I quite obviously denied.

"Viktor asked my father why he was trying to force it and he said, 'I hate having to hear the little whore moan in his bedroom for a week every three months. It's annoying.' He thought that if I got a heat partner, I'd become more reserved and submissive, that my heats would be over faster, that maybe I would get pregnant with some Alpha's children and give him a few months of peace without listening to my moaning and occasionally moping. Soon after that, my father died. He had become old and began to overwork himself."

"I-I'm so sorry..."

"Yes, well it isn't over yet. I told you that Yuuri and Viktor had sex three months into their relationship, correct?" Otabek nodded and Yuri sighed. "Yuuri became pregnant around that time, a few years before my father died. I'm sure you've noticed but there isn't a twelve year old prince or princess running around. My father... forced Yuuri to get rid of the child, saying that if he didn't, he wouldn't allow them to marry.

"It is a major blow for any mother to lose a child, especially when you are a hormonal teenager. Yuuri was only sixteen, Viktor had just turned nineteen... the worst part was the procedure. The doctor who had been hired had to be someone who wouldn't say a thing about the heirs first child being aborted. They found a doctor but... he used a rusty knife. Didn't give Yuuri painkillers. Nothing. He just sliced him up and killed the child. Yuuri got very sick, almost to the point of dying. He had a very bad infection and because of that... it's always been a bit of a what if about children. That's why when they had Ivan, they were so happy."

"This story is... horrible... I didn't expect that. Viktor is such a happy man..."

"Ah, indeed. Viktor used to be a very quiet and brooding gentleman. He was serious and had the eyes of a soldier. But... after that happened, he put up a front that Yuuri had to break down. What did it was when he saw Yuuri cough up blood. From that day on, he became his true self. The man he is now. It was mostly a mask at first so he didn't worry Yuuri and to pretend like he was not affected by the fact that his child was murdered and his wife close to it.

"When Yuuri missed his heat that time, I remember how scared he'd been. He'd been crying in the lavatory when I found him. He was clutching at his stomach and I knew. He was wishing that my mother was alive. You see, my mother had been the one who prepared Yuuri for becoming a queen and a good wife. She laced his corsets. She taught him piano and how to sing the perfect crescendo without having to take breaks to breathe. She was a mother to him just as she was to me. She treated us the same. When Yuuri had to get rid of the child, he'd wished the same thing. However, it wouldn't come true. I actually only found out about this a few years back on the anniversary of their babies death. It was horrible to see Yuuri like that... so lifeless..."

Otabek let out a sad breath and Yuri's head snapped up.

"I promise that it's almost done. When Yuuri and Viktor got married, I acted as Yuuri's maid of honor and right before the wedding... Yuuri fell apart. He cried, saying that Viktor should marry someone else because he most likely couldn't even have children. I held him that day, telling him that he was being an idiot and that they didn't know for sure he couldn't. And they tried and tried. And they finally did it. And I finally met you."

"Yura..." He let out a sad chuckle. "Your life style is extremely sad."

"I suppose." Yuri said, a strange smirk on his lips. "But it's not anymore. I have an amazing brother and brother-in-law, a cute nephew and I think Yuuri is pregnant again. I have an amazing husband and Alpha. A pup on the way. Though I'm pretty sure it's twins..." 

He'd mumbled the last part and Otabek didn't hear. "What?"

"Oh, nothing! Just thinking of how adorable they'll be!"

"Hopefully they look just like their mommy. That way, they'll be absolutely beautiful."

"Well, I think they should look more like daddy. That way they could be handsome."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Only every day."

"And it's still not enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I meant to post this two days ago, however, I've had a really rough time these last few days and I couldn't get myself to write this until just a few minutes ago. This chapter was just a bit of filler, but not really! It actually helps the plot flow better so. Yeah. I hope you liked it!


	16. In Regards To The Seventeen Year Old Who Lives In The First Door On The Left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter that answers all questions from the last chapter.

As a note fluttered out from between the pages of his father's journal, Viktor picked it up, wondering what it could have possibly been. He recognized the scrawl of his father's handwriting and he took a breath, making sure nobody else was around before slipping on his reading glasses.

'Dear Viktor,  
I suppose that there is no sure shot that you will find this letter. But if you're reading this, you obviously did. I'm curious as to how life is treating you at the time you find this, however, I'll obviously be dead.

Viktor, words cannot describe the ache I feel in my chest while thinking of your beautiful Yuuri. Sweet boy, really. I'm sure by now you understand why we had to get rid of your child. You know that its frowned upon in our kingdom to have children if unbonded and if you aren't married. I hope that you two find something better for yourselves and that you've been blessed with a family at this point, it has probably been long enough.

And your brother. I imagine he grew up to look just like his mother... that was always hard for me. He was the spitting image of Ykterina and after she died (read murdered), I found it difficult to be around him and therefore neglected the poor boy. I was probably wrong for how I went with things, though I don't regret it. I imagine that it's strengthened the boy and that he has a clear view for his future.

You know, Ykterina had always said what an amazing man I was... I'd like to be that man again. Viktor, when Yuri turns eighteen, if you find it before then, mention marriage to him but do not mention me or tell him about this letter. Find him a good husband. One who can take care of him and loves him. After all he went through, he deserves it. And if he should ever have children of his own, make sure they know just how beautiful their grandmother was.

Viktor, do me a favor and burn this letter. Throw it in the fire and keep its contents to yourself. Do not worry your wife or your brother with this. Be a truly great king, like I never was, and carry the burden of an old man's letter.

Yours,  
Nikolas Nikiforov~  
7/29/1***'

Viktor recognized the date. That was the day before their father died. He barely noticed the tears in his eyes when he threw the letter into the fire. He quietly stalked to his chamber, just wanting to hold his wife. However, when he passed Yuri's room, the boy looked lonely as the bed next to him was empty, yet to be filled by anyone. The boy was only three days away from being eighteen... 

He cleared his thoughts and walked to his room, smiling softly when he saw Yuuri laying in bed, a large smile on his face.

"Viktor, welcome back. You'll never believe what I found out tod- Viktor? Darling why are you crying?" Viktor didn't say anything and he just walked to the bed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Ah, no. It's alright. I just got something in my eye earlier. Hey, dear?"

"What is it?"

"Do you... think Yuri would detest marriage?"

"Well, this is awfully sudden... but no. I suppose he wouldn't as long as he really loved the person he was marrying." Viktor hummed at this and the topic was laid ro rest.

"Now... tell me, flower, what did you find out today?" He'd said after climbing under the sheets.

"Viktor... I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. This was a flashback chapter. Magical. Lol.


	17. Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones, But Pirozhki Is Fucking Delicious.

By the time Yuri was at the six month mark, he felt like dying. Morning sickness had let up, only to come back. His ankles felt as if they would break at any second. His back hurt. And to be honest... he felt like a whale.

"Yura, I brought you something." Otabek called, walking in the room to see a very irritated Yuri. He was laying on his back with a scowl. "Does the baby keep kicking?"

"Mmhmm. How does one baby do this much damage? I feel like I'm a whale and they are hunting me for my blubber." Otabek chuckled at this and sat on the bed, running his fingers through Yuri's long hair.

"Well, I think you look beautiful."

"Really?" He laughed, unconvinced. "You aren't just saying that so I won't start crying or something?"

"I'm sure that's not the reason. It's because it's true. I love seeing you like this. It's cute."

"You like seeing me suffer. Pft, sadist."

"Yuri, you know what I meant."

"Mm." He gave a small smile, causing Otabek to smile as well. "Well, if I'm so beautiful, you should give me a kiss."

"That can be arranged."

"Oh, can it?" Yuri giggled, his happy demeanor showing through and Otabek mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Mmhmm. Right now." 

He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife's lips, nipping at them slightly. Yuri squeaked and Otabek smiled into the kiss.

"You're really cute, you know that?" Yuri flushed, attempting to bury his face in a pillow.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, you can't see your face. I can. You look positively adorable."

"You look absolutely fucking stupid."

"Wow. That was uncalled for."

"Sorry. It's just... Yuuri didn't go through all of this in his pregnancy and he sure as hell didn't gain this much weight. Did he?"

"No."

"Oh? Have you been looking at other people? Oh my God. Otabek, you just called me fat..." Yuri whimpered and Otabek's eyes widened in a rather comical manner. He quickly grabbed Yuri's hands and looked him in the eyes.

"My love, I promise you I have never looked at anyway the way I look at you. And you are not fat. We have been blessed with life and this just shows that you carried our child inside of your body. Nothing makes me happier than to see you nourishing our baby, ok? You are not fat. You are beautiful, alright?"

"You mean that?"

"Would I lie to you, baby?" Yuri shook his head and let his Alpha kiss him again, feeling his heart tighten from the sweet words. Otabek pulled back and hummed a song. "Look into my eyes, can't you see their open wide, would I lie to ya baby?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"I have no idea. Sounds like a nice song though." 

"Alright, then...?"

"Yeah, I would just ignore it if I were you." Yuri nodded, intent on doing this. He closed his eyes, intent on falling asleep. However, he got a swift kick in the bladder and he stood up with a bit of struggle, pressing a hand to the small of his back and the other cupping his rounded belly. "What are you doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom. This baby is kicking me right in the bladder. It is horribly unpleasant."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. This is your fault." Otabek almost said something in response but he held his tongue, knowing that whatever he was about to say would be ultimately wrong, even if he didn't mean it in a rude way.

"I know, love. It's my fault." He called as he watched Yuri walk to their private restroom. When the younger man came back, he was yawning.

"The baby finally stopped..." He sounded relieved and Otabek smiled.

"Get some sleep while you can."

"Alright... oh, right. You said you brought something?"

"Oh, yes. It was just a strange type of pirozhki. Yuuri said that they mixed one of his country's dishes and a pirozhki."

"Wait. Did he say what dish it was?"

"I believe he called it 'katsudon'...? I th-"

Yuri was suddenly fast walking out of the room. He heard a loud knock on a door and he popped his head out of their own. He saw Yuuri come out of the room with a curious expression, but smiled when Yuri embraced him as best he could.

"Bless you, Yuuri. My life give you all things you wish for. You are a blessing to everyone in this small world. Please. Never change." He walked back to the room, smiling in an adorable manner and Otabek felt his heart melt.

After Yuuri lay in bed, eating the delicious treat, Yuuri called to him from down the hallway. "I take it you gave him one of the katsudon pirozhki?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"He must have been craving the two things, then."

"I figured. He kept mumbling something that sounded like 'katsudon' earlier when he was sleeping." Yuuri nodded, waving and walking back into his room for a moment. He came back out with a parcel and he walked down the hall again.

"May I come in?" 

"Of course."

Yuuri's body had been restored to its form from before the pregnancy, though he was a little upset by it. He admitted that he missed the feeling of carrying a baby and Yuri had given him a strange look, not understanding it at all. He hated being pregnant. His insides were being squished around to make room for his child and all in all he found the whole process tedious. Yuuri, however, simply smiled and said that he would understand after he gave birth.

"I have something for you, Yurio." They walked into the room and saw Yuri shoving a whole pirozhki into his mouth. "That... was a little strange."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but pirozhki is fucking delicious."

"Wow, you sure are feisty during pregnancy!" Yuuri laughed, sitting on the bed next to Yuri. "Here."

Yuri took the parcel and was about to open it but he stopped when Yuuri grabbed his wrist. "Well, first... I just want to tell you that Viktor and I love you very much and that we wanted to tell you first but I'm pregnant again. I would've told you sooner but we've been so bus-"

Yuri had started to hug him again and Yuuri laughed slightly, patting Yuri on the back and cooing to him in what Otabek could only assume was Yuuri's native language. Yuri seemed to understand though, and Otabek could see his face as he tucked it into Yuuri's shoulder. He had a bright smile on his face, chuckling slightly.

"You never fail to amaze me, Yuuri."

"Why, thank you! Ooh, you can open that now!"

Yuri's small hands went to work with untying the string that held the paper down. Inside was a small blanket that had a small cat stitched onto the bottom corner. "Yuuri... did you...?"

"Mmhmm. Think of it as my congratulatory gift for having a baby. Every child needs one, hmm?"

"Well, um, Yuuri..." He leaned in and whispered something that Otabek couldn't catch from his position against the wall. Yuuri pulled back, a large smile on his face.

"You really think so!?"

"Yes, however, we won't know until then so..."

"Ooh, this is exciting! Don't worry, I won't tell Viktor!" He giggled excitedly, clapping his hands lightly. 

"You won't tell me what?" Viktor showed up in the doorway, a clearly fake smile on his face. 

"I can't tell you! It's a surprise!" Yuuri turned towards his husband, offering a warm smile that made a real one bloom on Viktor's face.

"You're lucky you're so cute."

"Why? Are you saying you wouldn't be with me otherwise?" He asked, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Of course I would be. Besides, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and you are the most beautiful." He pressed a kiss to his wife's lips, finding it cute how Yuuri's cheeks turned a little pink.

"Really? I think Yuri is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Yuri smiled shyly at this, burying his face in the blanket.

"Stop, you're making me feel shy..." He squeaked out, his large green eyes peeking out from behind the blanket. It was obvious from the crinkle of his eyes that he was smiling and Otabek smiled too.

"You're precious."

"B-Beka!" He lightheartedly threw a pillow at the Alpha and burrowed further under the blankets.

"I swear to the gods that I have the cutest wife in the universe." He whispered, though Yuuri and Viktor heard and they smiled. He walked over to Yuri and kissed the blanket where Yuri's head was. "Please don't stay under there too long. You'll get hot. After all, it's July."

The omega took his advice and sat back up, resting his back against the mountain of pillows.

"Are you comfortable, Yura?"

"Yes, thank you..." His voice trailed into his yawn and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, remembering his earlier exhaustion.

"Well, we're going to go so you can get some sleep. Have a nice nap, Yurio." Yuuri smiled, allowing Viktor to wrap an arm around his waist. The two walked out of the room, whispering to each other as they walked back to their own room.

"You going to get a nap, darling?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Want me to join you?"

Yuri didn't say anything, just held out his arms and waited for Otabek to climb under the blankets and hold him. He smiled when the Alpha did just that, going as far as to kiss his head and hum him a tune from a piano composition. Yuri fell asleep rather quickly, lulled by his husbands sweet actions. He was extremely lucky.


	18. It's All Worth It In The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, bitches?

Ok. Yuri has decided that being nine months pregnant isn't that bad. Well, not as bad as the rest of the time. He got to lay around and sleep all of the time without people judging him. Ok, people did judge him, but not as harshly. He had a reason for his unusual behaviour. He was fucking supporting a child inside of him. Like, how fucking dare you say some shit to him? That's his baby and so-

"Yura. Are you ok? You're kind of, ah, squeezing my hand really tightly again..." Yuri gave an apologetic look to his husband before sinking into the covers again, intent on just falling asleep and have dreams full of the usual things. But no. Life had other plans for him.

Otabek had fallen asleep about half and hour ago, however Yuri was stuck awake. He grabbed Otabek's hand again, gently this time. He ran his thumb over those familiar knuckles and he smiled. But with all things, he felt a little sad. Otabek was asleep and Yuri was all alone. It was selfish but he knew that Otabek would understand if he woke him up. It was normal, when Yuri couldn't sleep, Otabek would stroke his hair until he fell asleep and sometimes he would go so far as to sing him a song.

It was nice, being able to have someone who would do something like that for you, regardless if it was two in the morning or not. Otabek was in all ways, the perfect husband and mate. How could you get any better? He was attentive, romantic, never cross... honestly. Does it get any better? If so, Yuri wouldn't even believe it. Now, he may be biased, but Otabek is the best. Period.

Yuri was just about to get up to go to the restroom when he felt a cramping feeling go throughout his lower body. Now, Otabek honestly would have slept through this if not for Yuri's hand that squeezed his own, extremely tight.

"Yura? Why aren't you asleep?" He mumbled, still not completely awake. It was early, don't judge the poor man.

"I-I, uh, couldn't sleep but... so I think I'm in labor..." That made Otabek shoot up like a light, running around the room with only slight clumsiness.

"I don't know what to do...?"

"Alright, go get Yuuri and Mila. Mila will have to send Minami to ask for the midwife because lord knows that no one in this castle knows how to deliver a baby."

And just like that, Otabek was out of the door, silently jogging down the hall to Viktor and Yuuri's room. He knocked quietly and was surprised when Yuuri opened the door almost immediately. "Yes, Otabek?"

Otabek didn't even notice the slight edge to Yuuri's voice but if he had, he wouldn't blame Yuuri. "We think that Yuri is in labor..."

And just like that, Yuuri was speed walking to their bedroom. He had grabbed a robe and tied his hair back, just in case. He walked into the room with a smile on his face, smiling at Yuri and waiting for the latter to say something.

"I don't know why the fuck you are smiling at me like that! This is going to hurt like hell!" 

"Ah, Yurio, you'll be alright! Besides, it's a painful though magical experience!"

"How can you say that? When you were in labor with Ivan, you screamed so loud that you woke up everyone in the servants hall. That's a different floor."

"Hey. I'm trying to comfort you but you're making that really difficult."

"The only two things that would comfort me are the midwife's presence and Otabek's hand to hold!" They had been so caught up in conversation that they didn't realize when Otabek went to find Mila in order to ask for the midwife.

"Well... for now, you have me." Yuuri spoke with a smile. "I did make another."

"Really?" Yuuri nodded, causing Yuri to as well. "Thank you."

"No problem." He silently asked for permission to climb into Yuri's makeshift birthing nest that suddenly overtook the bed. When the hell had he made that...? Yuri gave consent and climbed into the nest, holding Yuuri's hand. "Yuri."

"Hmm?"

"You'll be an amazing mother." 

"You think so?"

"Mmhmm." He caught Yuri's hand in his, squeezing gently. "Are you alright? I mean, you seem nervous."

"I just... Yuuri, what if I'm not a good mother? What if my children grow to hate me? What if Otabek starts to hate me? I am honestly terrified about becoming a mother. I know that I've had the last seven or eight months to prepare but... what if-"

"Yuri. Listen to me. You are going to be an amazing mother. I see it in your eyes at the dinner table when you just look down at your stomach in the most fond way. I know that you have some doubts and all but you will be the greatest mother they could ask for."

"I hate that you always know what to say. It pisses me off."

"And I love that you always confide in me when you're feeling nervous. It makes me smile." Yuri would have glared if not for the contraction that made him grimace. "They really aren't far apart, are they?"

"No, they aren't and they hurt like hell...!" 

Due to the fact that Otabek has yet to return to the room, Yuri squeezed Yuuri's hand tightly, the older omega just smiling at him.

"You won't remember the pain when you hold your baby for the first time. It's all worth it in the end."

"I know..." Yuri had placed a small hand over his bump and sighed. He was in for a long night.

He remembers the moment the midwife got there. The moment he was told to start pushing. The moment Otabek gave him that brilliant smile. The moment when the baby came out. The moment when the midwife said there really was another. The moment when Otabek almost passed out. The moment the second child came out. But more than anything, he remembers the moment when he was handed his babies.

Their eyelids fluttered open, showing two sets of beautiful green eyes. The two boys had been identical, the only difference being hair color, one blonde and one a brunette, like his father. The boys were stunning, causing Yuri's eyes to fill with tears. These were his sons. His and Otabek's sons. Their babies. Could anything be more precious?

"Well, have you two come up with names yet?" The midwife asked, needing to know whether they had chosen or not.

"Yes." The said in unison.

"He," Yuri referred to the brunette in his arms, "is Aruzhan. And he," he motioned to the sniffling blonde in Otabek's arms, "is Milaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aruzhan has a Kazakh name where as Milaya has a Russian name. Aruzhan means 'beautiful soul' and Milaya means 'sweet'.
> 
> UPDATE: You can now find the Viktuuri story for this on my dash.


	19. First Door On The Right.

When Yuri woke up, he felt the light streaming through the windows and two small bodies wedged between himself and his husband. The boys were two now and he couldn't help but bring the two of them into their bed late at night. He and Otabek would stroke their hair after they finally fell asleep and they would whisper sweet nothings until Yuri then fell asleep. Upon waking, they would all lay in bed together for a while until the children got fussy.

It was a cycle and it hadn't been broken in months. However, this morning had different plans. Yuri stood so fast that he almost passed out, running to the restroom and hurling into the basin of the sink. After he stopped throwing up, just the taste of bile in his mouth, he heard Otabek say his name. 

"Yura? Honey, are you ok?" The Alpha walked into the room, not even flinching when he smelled the acrid vomit. "Oh, Yura, I wish you would go to the doctor. This is the third time this week."

"I did. Yuuri and I went yesterday while you and Viktor were holding conference with King Dipshit. (Read JJ.)"

"Mmhmm. And what did they say?"

"Well first, let me start by saying happy birthday and that if I didn't taste like bile, I would give you so many birthday kisses." 

"I appreciate the sentiment." Otabek teased.

"Well... it seems we have a pattern going for us, Beka." The Alpha gave him a confused look and Yuri smiled then, wiping his mouth with a towel and gurgling some water. "We always find out I'm pregnant on one of our birthdays."

Otabek stood their for a minute, letting the words process before his mouth opened and he laughed. He leaned over then, pressing a sweet kiss on his omega's lips, not caring if he still kind of tasted like vomit.

Yuuri, of course, had been right. He missed the feeling of carrying a child and he gave up whenever he started to feel a tug on his uterus. During his last heat, he made sure to forego all birth control tactics, though he didn't exactly tell Otabek that he wanted to try again. He didn't have to. Otabek knew him like the back of his hand. It helped that Otabek wanted it too.

"We do have a pattern indeed. However, I'm curious. Why did Yuuri go with you?"

"He is pregnant. For the third and last time, hopefully. I love Ivan and Akemi very much, don't get me wrong but Yuuri doesn't need another one. Viktor spoils those boys hopelessly."

"You say that like you don't spoil Milaya and Aruzhan just as much. Much like you probably will with this one." He kissed Yuri's forehead, helping him clean off his chin.

"Well, yes, but they are my babies. And I don't spoil them. I simply cherish them very much. Besides, Ivan is three today and Akemi is only one. Yuuri has no chill."

"True."

"So... I'm kind of stuck."

"With what?"

"Well... I really want a girl but I also want another son..." He gestured to their sleeping boys and made an excited face. "Seriously, Otabek! How cute are they!?"

"They're pretty cute. Not as cute as you though." Otabek smiled at the faint flush on his wife's cheek.

Even after all of these years, Yuri still got super embarrassed over his cheesy words. He thought vaguely about how his life had gone up until this point, Yuri's lips touching his softly. He had gone from some field worker, to a savior, to a valet, to a husband and a father too. To think all of it stemmed from the first door on the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everyone. This is the end. I have loved writing this and I appreciate ever single one of you who have read this story and liked or commented on it. I am a little sad that it's over, (read very) however, I started the Viktuuri counterpart and it is called The Glass Ceiling. It can be found on my dash. 
> 
> (In the end, they had another son. His name was Nikolai after Yuri's grandfather. He was born on the same day.)
> 
> Really though. I love you guys so much and I couldn't ask for better readers. I thought that this story would probably end up as unpopular, however, it is actually my most popular. You guys helped me get through a lot of shit with your kind words and you put up with my sporadic upload schedule, for which I am thankful. You guys are seriously the best. Thank you all. Ich lieb dich, so sehr <3.


End file.
